Ella
by shi no hime
Summary: SONGFICEs un YU, capitulo unico, recuerdos de Ulrich, y como agradece lo que la vida le a dado...reviews!


Code Lyoko

Capitulo Único

Por: Sak

_Cierra tus ojos_

_Voy a contarte_

_Algo que nunca _

_Te dije antes_

-vamos hijo, cierra tus ojos ya es hora de dormir-dijo un hombre como de 34 años a un pequeño niño de entre 7 a 8 años.

El hombre o adulto joven era muy guapo, su pelo café corto, su tez blanca y sus ojos negros que miraban al niño con ternura pero al mismo tiempo con cansancio.

-pero…papi, por favor-decía el pequeño con lagrimitas en los ojos y miraba suplicante a su padre-yo quiero dormir con ustedes. Y es que el pobre Ulrich ya estaba cansado, después de haber dormido a su pequeño por ahí de las 11:30 p.m., se puso a platicar con su esposa sin ver que las horas pasaban rápidamente y llegaban las 2:30 a.m., cuando por fin se iban a dormir, aparece su pequeño hijo en la puerta de su cuarto pidiendo que lo dejara dormir con ellos y si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía lo dejarían, pero lo había estado haciendo durante dos meses, primero un día si, dos días no después un día si un día no hasta hacerlo diario.

Estaba cansado. Su día había sido pesado, los entrenamientos eran duros, ser el capitán de un equipo de fútbol no era fácil, y menos cuando se acercaba el mundial.

Su esposa estaba igual o mas cansada que el, había abierto un negocio con Jeremy de computadoras la cual había sido un éxito y por lo tanto habían abierto varios negocios en distintas ciudades, pero al haber un problema en otra ciudad, y no poder Jeremy por el acercamiento de su primer hijo, tuvo que hacerlo ella, llegado en la noche.

_Ella atrapo mi corazón_

_Ella es la dulce miel que me hizo_

_Sentir distinto a los demás_

_Cuando estuve a su lado_

-¿Qué te parece si te cuento un cuento?-al ver que el niño iba a protestar se adelanto a contestar-el que tu quieras

-¿el que yo quiera?-dijo ilusionado el niño y su carita se ilumino al ver a su padre asentir-entonces-mientras fingía que pensaba-¿Cómo te enamoraste de mamá?

-eso es muy fácil de contestar-

-dime papi-mientras esperaba que el hombre a su lado le contestara

-Siempre fue muy hermosa, de carácter fuerte, ella fue mi primer amor y el único, a veces me sentía distinto cuando estaba con ella, me atrevo a decir que aun lo hago

Empezó sin querer a recordar todas las aventuras que tuvieron cuando eran adolescentes, como cuantas veces X.A.N.A. intento "dominar" el mundo, cuantos peligros pasaron y demás cosas.

Como el tiempo ya había pasado y a pesar de eso, todos seguían siendo buenos amigos, Odd se había vuelto psicólogo, Aelita daba clases de música en una escuela para personas con cierta genialidad en el tema (es decir que eran muy hábiles, era una escuela tipo Julliard, bueno creo que así se escribe), Jeremy creo un programa de computadoras e hizo con Yumi el negocio de computadoras (anteriormente mencionado)

-papi ¿Cómo eras antes de conocer a mi mamá?

_Hoy no recuerdo_

_Como podía _

_Sin conocerla_

_Pasar mi vida_

-pues…no me acuerdo…es decir, de alguna forma siento que ella siempre a estado a mi lado. Todavía recuerdo cuando le pedí matrimonio.

FLASH BACK

Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, una silueta de mujer estaba corriendo entre las calles, mientras otra silueta la perseguía, esta era perteneciente a un hombre.

Poco a poco la primera silueta empezó a bajar la velocidad, victima del cansancio y mientras tanto la otra persona aprovecho para alcanzarla a los pocos minutos, se veía resistencia de la joven para hablar con el.

-yumi déjame explicarte-decía el hombre

-explicarme que Ulrico, mejor regresa con sisi-dijo una alterada Yumi

-vamos a hablar-dijo un ya serio Ulrich

-no hay nada de que- ya no pudo terminar por que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, cosa que no duro mucho pues ella los aparto muy rápido-no lo vuelvas hacer-amenazo

-merezco poder darte una explicación

-explícate rápido, explícame ¿qué hacía sisi en tu departamento, cuando estaba arreglado de esa forma?

-sisi lego de repente, yo no sabía que iba a llegar, cuando abrí pesando que eras tu, entro sin pedirme permiso y al momento llegaste tu

Yumi se puso a pensar un poco y es que esa versión que Ulrich le dijo era muy posible, después de todo tenía la marca de sisi

-¿y la cena y la decoración?

-eran para ti, para que mas te diría que fueras-estaba nervioso, habría querido que esa noche fuera lamas especial de todas pero gracias a sisi todo se había arruinado

-y ¿para que?

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo mientras sacaba una cajita negra de terciopelo y al abrirla era roja y en el centro un hermoso anillo

-si, si quiero-mientras le abrazaba fuertemente y le daba un GRAN beso

END FLASH BACK

_Ya no me alcanza la razón_

_Ya no me importa el mundo sin ella_

_Ella es el sueño _

_De un perdedor_

_Que la encontró_

-¿así le pediste a mami que se casara contigo?

-si, así fue

-sabes hijo tu y tu mami son lo mas importante que tengo, no se que haría sin ustedes-dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello delicadamente

El niño empezó a bostezar y sus ojitos se cerraban pero el ponía resistencia, quería seguir escuchando

-¿y quien sisi, papi?

-ella es una señora un poco mmm...zafadita

-¿zafadita?-pregunto el niño pues jamás había oído esa expresión

-si, es decir, estaba un poco loquita (P: pero bien loca)

-¿Cómo el tío odd?-pregunto el niño divertido

-nadie esta tan loco como el tío odd

Los dos rieron por ese comentario.

Cuando Ulrich voltio a ver a su pequeño ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Se levanto con cuidado de la cama y se fue directo a la puerta, la abrió poco a poco, al salir le hecho un ultimo vistazo al niño y cerro la puerta.

Llego a su cuarto y vio a su esposa, que dormía tranquilamente, con sus ojos cerrados y una carita de ángel.

_Y ahora puede existir_

_Y voy a existir_

_Y voy a existir_

_Por ella_

A veces se preguntaba como ella había podido fijarse en alguien como el, que en su tiempo fue un perdedor (N: según el) que no era el mejor futbolista, ni estudiante, no era bueno en la música ni en la computadoras, que al parecer no tenía un futuro definido.

Lo único que sabía es que la amaba y que jamás lo dejaría de hacer.

Se acostó a su lado mientras la observaba, miles de recuerdos y pensamientos cursaban por su mente, cuanta felicidad había tenido desde que se hizo novio de Yumi.

Tenía una esposa maravillosa, un hijo increíble, el trabajo que siempre quiso, amigos leales ¿Qué más podría pedir?

POV'S ULRICH

Todo lo que hago es por ella y por mi hijo, todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, TODO.

No soy nada sin ellos, mi vida escarpia vacía, aunque ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría tener más hijos.

END POV'S ULRICH

Le acaricio su pelo, ahora largo y la abrazo por la cintura, la bata de ella era hasta las rodillas, la sujetaba los tirantes, era negra con detalles rosas.

Se ve muy sexy-fue el pensamiento de su esposo

_Solo podemos caminar _

_Bajo el caliente sol_

_Del destino_

POV'S ULRCH

Que bueno que mañana es sábado, por que si no…no se que haría, no se si es cierto eso del que el destino existe pero si es verdad entonces ha sido muy generoso conmigo.

Realmente agradezco todo lo que tengo, me siento muy feliz, espero jamás perderlo.

END POV'S ULRICH

Sintió como ella se voltio y también lo abrazo.

-¿Sigues despierto?-pregunto una adormilada yumi

-si, ya no me puedo dormir-le dio un beso a su esposa-¿y tú?

-yo si puedo dormir-le dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos

-yumi…¿Qué opinas de un segundo hijo?

Eso hizo que se le quitara el sueño de inmediato, ella hace tiempo que le había comentado sobre tener un nuevo bebe, pero no lo vio muy convencido, así que dejo el tema por la paz.

-ya lo sabes

-¿te gustaría tener otro hijo?

-por supuesto que si

-y si lo empezamos a…buscar-le dijo en un tono seductor mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Ella se rió y asintió con la cabeza

-gracias adiós que es sábado

_Ella es el viento_

_Ella es el mar_

_Ella le da el sentido a mi vida_

_A mi vida_

_A mi vida_

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la cancion es de Rata Blanca y se llama Ella, se las recomiendo micho, esta muy buena. **

**sak**


End file.
